Inspiration
by eliasbloodmoon
Summary: Kyon is annoyed with Haruhi for her lack of focus in the SOS Brigade's movie, so when she wants to make a sequel he tries to set her straight with disaterous results.


I stared across the table at Itsuki. Our gaming had finally taken its toll. We had taken these games to extreme. I took the six gun and spun the chamber. I cocked the gun. Itsuki tapped his hand on the table in anticipation. Mikuru stared at both of us with fear in her eyes. Yuki was sitting with her eyes to her book, and Haruhi was staring at the white board.

I held the gun up to my head and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

I handed the gun to Itsuki. He cocked it and held it to his head. He pulled the trigger.

The Nerf Dart hit his temple.

"Good game." He said as he sat the gun down on the table. We were suddenly cut off by a slam on the desk.

"Guys, we need to focus!" Ms. Suzumiya yelled. She spun back to the white board, "Okay, here's what I have so far for the sequel."

"We start in the high school where Itsuki and Mikuru go. They're still in love and all that. Ends up that the school is supposedly haunted so they decide to investigate it. They learn that there is actually a demon who is trying to kill everyone in the school. So they go to stop it and find themselves overwhelmed when suddenly a beautiful female monster hunter breaks down the door armed with a shotgun and saves the day. They then decide to team up and become monster hunters together, but there is a love triangle between the monster hunter, Ituski, and Mikuru." I sat there listening intently. And when I say listening intently, I mean wondering how her mind can possibly piece all of this together.

"Wait…" I say, "Why is a shotgun effective on a demon, but not the esper's powers or the Mikuru Beam? You would think they would be more effective." She was taken aback at not noticing that herself.

"Well... You see…" She struggled to think up a plot to fit this all together,"…I've got it! Mikuru's Beam comes from a special drug that gives her powers that was given to her by the time travel organization, but she's trying to get off of it so we have the lack of powers mixed with withdrawal problems. Meanwhile, Itsuki needs to recharge his powers through psychokinetically charged crystals which he needs to find in order to recharge, so he goes on an epic adventure to…"

"HOLD UP!" I yelled, cutting her off, "You're doing it again!" This gave me a death glare from Haruhi, which also gave me a death glare from Itsuki.

"Doing what again?" She said, her arms crossed.

"You're adding things to the plot that don't work together. You've got the Sci-Fi primary plot from the first one, which turns into a high school drama, which turns into a ghost story, which turns into a monster hunting horror story with a love triangle involving an already established couple that was in a love triangle already. You're pulling stuff out of thin air just to fill in plot holes rather than correcting them. Just like you did in the last movie." At this point my thoughts went from logical albeit passive aggressive arguments to mentally chanting, "Please don't blow up the universe." Over and over again.

The silence was horrible. I felt as though the world was going to end any second.

"Okay, what would you suggest?" She said. The room filled with sighs as Mikuru, Itsuki and I all exhaled in relief. I kicked my feet up to give an air of casual superiority, that I was in charge when she conceded to me.

"Well, maybe you should try to keep the story in one genre. Maybe make this not a sequel, ditch the Itsuki and Mikuru plot. Use the same actors, but make it different." I looked around for something else to draw on when I noticed Yuki in her same corner.

"Hey, Yuki, do you think you could let Haruhi borrow that book?" Without a word Yuki closed the book and handed it to Haruhi. He hands instantly went to another book which she started reading. Haruhi glanced at the cover, then pointed at me with the book.

"You may be right. I call this club meeting to a close while I go home and skim through this book." She said as she walked out the door. We all waited until she left, and then everyone went to grab for their stuff. I looked up at Yuki with a smile.

"Hey, Yuki," I had to ask, "What book did you give her?"

"A series of short stories written by HP Lovecraft."

"Who's that?"

"He was an American author in the 1920's. He specialized in horror." Suddenly my spine ran cold.

"What kind of horror?"

"His villains were traditionally alien deities who were worshipped by cults on Earth. A major theme in his stories was the idea of unfathomable cosmic terror, and the idea that you can try to fight it, but it will be a losing battle. Humans will lose eventually, and all will be destroyed." I looked at her, then I looked at Itsuki. He was looking back at me.

I've never seen either of us run as fast as we did that afternoon.


End file.
